


yours are the sweetest eyes i've ever seen (verkwan)

by xmingsol



Series: svt prompts [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mentioned Xu Ming Hao | The8, Prompt Fill, Soft Boys, did they ever turn the tv+console off??, i forgot to write that part in asdsfgfg yay pretend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 00:19:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13915350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xmingsol/pseuds/xmingsol
Summary: Seungkwan and Vernon enjoy a nice, cozy night in.





	yours are the sweetest eyes i've ever seen (verkwan)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lumark99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumark99/gifts).



> sorry this kind of took a while!  
> prompt was simply for verkwan, so verkwan i provided :)  
> as i was skimming my music library for a title i realized most of the songs i have are sad lol  
> and this is not sad >:(

Seungkwan liked cozy nights in like this the best, to be completely honest. Lights dimmed, his legs on Vernon’s lap, and a bowl of chips on his own. Vernon was playing a new video game that came out (Seungkwan doesn’t think he’s  _ stopped _ playing since they picked it up from the store), so he was currently preoccupied, but Seungkwan was entertained and Vernon’s focusing face was cute. His tongue would sometimes poke out the corner of his mouth, but mostly his eyebrows were furrowed in such a way it was almost comical. It was cute.

 

All of a sudden though, things went south. Vernon leaned forward in his seat, pressing the buttons and moving the joysticks more frantically as if that would somehow help his current situation. Seungkwan watches as his screen gets distorted, a sign Vernon’s character is taking too much damage, the monster continuing to attack him. With a groan from Vernon, the character on screen faints, thus returning him back to the start of his mission. 

 

“That’s it! I’m done. No more. I’ve had to replay that quest ten times now and if I do it again, I might go insane,” Vernon groans, tossing his controller onto the couch. His head on the back of the couch, he looks at Seungkwan. “You look cute,” he says, a pout on his lips as if this statement upsets him.

 

Seungkwan can’t help but giggle at him, feeding him a chip that Vernon takes immediately. He blushes at the compliment, their eyes meeting for a moment and Seungkwan thinks about how he wants it to always be so comfortable between them like this. He never wants to feel any different than right now, warm and sleepy and cuddling with his cute boyfriend. (The chips don’t hurt the mood any, either. They can stay.) “So do you, Hansollie,” Seungkwan replies, voice quiet as to not disrupt the atmosphere. 

 

Now that Vernon’s character in game has died and reset, there’s just the pause menu music playing in the background. It’s soothing.

 

Vernon takes the chip bowl and sets it down on the coffee table (but first, eats one more chip), pulling Seungkwan with him as he rolls onto the carpeted floor. Seungkwan squeals at that, landing beside Vernon with a displeased look on his face.

 

“You know, if you wanted to lay on the floor, asking would’ve been nice. Or at least a warning,” Seungkwan squinted at his boyfriend, rolling over to lay on his back.

 

Vernon just chuckles in response, imitating Seungkwan by laying on his back, grabbing his hand to intertwine their fingers. “Sorry, spur of the moment. Our carpet is just surprisingly comfortable. Did you know I fell asleep here once? After I got too drunk at Minghao’s party. Fun night, don’t remember much though,” he sighs, clearly reminiscing. 

 

Seungkwan likes how their hands fit together, as if puzzle pieces that were made to fit just so. It makes his heart warm at the thought. “I know. How do you think you magically ended up in our bed the next morning?” Seungkwan replied, snorting at the thought. Vernon was smashed out of his mind so he’s honestly surprised he remembers falling asleep on the carpet. 

 

Vernon smiles, moving to straddle Seungkwan’s hips, adjusting their hands so it’s more comfortable to hold them. “I didn’t know that, that’s sweet,” Vernon coos. He can feel a blush creeping up on his cheeks despite his best efforts. Seungkwan always has that effect on him it seems, the ability to make him feel so warm and loved. He hopes his boyfriend feels the same way around him. 

 

Seungkwan yawns, then, stretching his free arm out above his head. A sliver of his tummy shows as his shirt lifts up and Vernon wants nothing more than to kiss it. He loves how soft Seungkwan’s tan skin is, especially when it’s under his lips. “Tired, are we?” Vernon questions, a single eyebrow raised. 

 

Comical, still, Seungkwan thinks. 

 

“Maybe just a touch. Watching you slay all those monsters really tired me out,” Seungkwan yawns again just for effect, laughing at the incredulous look Vernon gives him. “What? I’m serious. That was enough exertion for today.”

 

Vernon’s grin gets so big he thinks his face might break. He pulls Seungkwan up with him as he stands up and places his hands on his hips, keeping him close for a moment. They’re about the same height, Vernon only beating him slightly.

 

Seungkwan smiles, the sleepiness evident in his eyes. He cups Vernon’s jaw and pulls his face closer, their smiles meeting in the middle. Their lips smack rather loudly in the silence of their living room, but neither of them are bothered. Seungkwan breaks the kiss to press his lips to Vernon’s cheek and then his nose, his jaw, his neck, behind his ear. He doesn’t stop pressing wet kisses all over Vernon’s face and neck until he backs away, a precious giggle leaving his mouth. 

 

“Okay, okay. I love you, too, now let’s go to sleep,” Vernon shakes his head, tugging Seungkwan into their shared room by his wrist. 

 

They get settled under the covers, their shared laughter ringing throughout the house. Neither one of them are sure if they’re too sleep deprived (it’s past midnight by now), or too in love. Maybe a touch of both.

 

Seungkwan listens to Vernon whisper on about this and that, whatever is still running around in his brain. It helps him to get it all out otherwise he can’t fall asleep too well. Eventually, Vernon’s breathing starts to even out, his words descending into incoherent dribble. Seungkwan watches him just a moment, admires the way his dyed blonde hair lay against the pillow, his pink lips slightly parted. He adjusts his position, careful not to wake Vernon, and takes a deep breath with his face buried in Vernon’s neck. 

 

Yeah, he thinks as sleep starts to overcome him, cozy nights in like this are the _best_.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading <3  
> (title from: your song - elton john)  
> 


End file.
